


The Earthen Heir of Byrnedale

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Not Technically Sins [3]
Category: The Seven Heavenly Virtues (Anime), sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Demons, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fpreg, Hell, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Roommates, Squirting, Tribadism, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Belial and Astaroth have abdicated the Seven Mortal Sins and now live in Astaroth's small apartment in Japan, living off the income from her online idol shows. Astaroth feels Belial isn't doing her part in keeping the house in order, and asks if the two of them can have a baby together. Surprisingly, Belial agrees.





	1. Astaroth's Great Flood

Belial and Astaroth could come back to Hell any time. Though Lucifer and Leviathan had claimed their thrones, the icy fields of Cocytus were vast, with plenty of smaller demonic domiciles available for them to stay. After the centuries of problems Belial had faced in her attempted takeover, she wanted to stay earthbound for a while. But being earthbound meant living by Earth’s rules, and that meant paying rent.

“Melancholy! Where did you leave my armor?” asked Belial.

“It’s in the closet. We don’t have much room in this apartment,” said Astaroth. While Astaroth was a rising star on the musical stage, she knew that, even as an immortal demon, she would eventually get pushed aside for a younger star. She wanted to stay in her contract as long as she could before having to find another job on Earth.

“Oh dear. Gnosis hasn’t been properly polished. I guess I’ll just have to do our grocery shopping in the nude,” said Belial.

Even without her archdemon status, Belial could still do things beyond human comprehension. Her body was durable, and all but a few bothered to comment on her horns. While she could shapeshift to disguise herself, she loved herself too much to bother doing that. Within the first month of living in her apartment, she had been arrested for indecent exposure, and had since taken to creating a small magical barrier around herself when she wished to go out in public sans clothing.

After surrendering her throne to Lucifer, Belial had begun exploring her body, now that she was aware she had graduated from fallen angel to full demon, and was never going to go back. She couldn’t expand her wings any longer, but nearly everything else about her remained the same, no longer tethered by the heavy robes that she had worn while in heaven.

The thrill of the warm breeze running through her legs and rustling her pubic and anal hair made her nipples stiffen in delight. Unlike the other Mortal Sins, she had never stuck to a job on Earth for very long. All of them were beneath her. While she could coerce any job in the world into accepting her, she wanted to do something that would make Astaroth happy.

She had always wondered why the souls who walked among the angels and demons were nude, while she still had to wear clothes.

While she was walking through the streets, she saw a news report playing on a TV inside an electronics shop. Rather, it was playing in stereo, several times over. Every TV, tuned to the same news channel, was coming in with breaking news from London. That was where Mammon had stationed herself, Belial knew. She had grown attached to the place, even as the man who was once her husband had fled for another country.

“Exciting news coming out of London. The royal couple has announced they will be having yet another baby. All eyes are expected to be on the princess for months. Surprisingly, she is not queen yet, as the old woman is a real tough old gal,” said the newscaster. “More on this story as it develops.”

The hairs on Belial’s nipples were drawn towards the faint static coming from the TV. Even at this distance, she could sense that Mammon may have made her way into the staff at the palace, agreeing to act as midwife for this couple. Mammon had no more need of children, but having given birth to thousands, she understood it to a far more intimate degree than any human in this world.

Belial pushed aside her breasts and looked down at her stomach. “I’ve given up everything, haven’t I?” she thought to herself. “My position in heaven, my position in hell. If I’m going to live on Earth, I need to make something of my own.”

She returned to Astaroth’s apartment. Astaroth was practicing her guitar, trying to come up with a second single that could keep her at the top of the charts. She was looking at a brand of retro space-themed clothes from a brand called Futuring Girl, trying to figure out if any of them could fit someone her size.

“Lots of silvers and blues. Would this go well with my horns?” said Astaroth. “I’ll look like a walking computer. They’re all going to laugh at me, I just know it.”

The door to their small apartment opened with a loud crash. Belial walked in and dropped her barrier. Her body was dripping with sweat. Some of it may have been sweat. There was a particularly viscous bit of it running between her thighs, and the underside of her breasts made a splashing sound when the gathered sweat between them landed on Astaroth’s floor. Astaroth wasn’t able to get out of the way in time, and some of it landed on her outfit.

“Melancholy, what are we doing for dinner?” asked Belial. “I can’t explain it, but I’ve been feeling a rather sharp pain in my stomach.”

“Are you sure you aren’t constipated?” asked Astaroth.

“A perfect body such as mine doesn’t get human ailments like those,” said Belial. “I’m much better than Gluttony or Pride. Besides, our dining has been meager for my first month.”

“It’s probably because so much of it goes to your boobs,” said Astaroth.

“Yes, and that’s what makes me wonderful!” said Belial. “Perhaps it wasn’t coming from my stomach, but rather... my loins.”

“So you’re horny. Go into the bathroom and shlick one out,” said Astaroth.

“What reason would I need to hide my self-pleasure? I do it on the balcony!” said Belial, pressing her legs together with a wet, squishy noise. “You don’t understand, Melancholy. This is something that needs skinship.”

Astaroth looked up from her laptop. “You’ve been squatting in my apartment, and you don’t call me by my name? My name is Astaroth!” She set aside her guitar on its stand, and put her hands on Belial’s shoulders. She was nervous and so, instinctively, started rapping.

“You’re streaking ‘round the world and you think that’s all you know, but when’s the last time you came to my last big show?” she said.

Belial froze on the spot. Her entire life had been spent struggling. She was thrown out of heaven, and started from the lowest rung in Hell in order to achieve a position of leadership among the Mortal Sins. After Lucifer came in, she had willingly given up her throne to start again on Earth. With neither part of the afterlife willing to take her, not even Mount Purgatory, what was it on Earth she was working for?

Astaroth, with only a little help from her demonic magic, had already become a beloved rock idol. All she was doing was spending her days hedonistically. She had the lifespan and the means to do such a thing, but when the time came for God to judge humanity once again, would she be unworthy along with them?

“I’m sorry, Melancho-”

“Astaroth.”

“Astaroth,” said Belial. “When is your next concert again?”

“It’s going to be an internet livestream,” said Astaroth. “Don’t worry if the apartment is messy. My fans have already seen it, and they like it that way. They say it makes me more relatable. Some of them wish they could smell me through the monitor...”

“We can arrange for that,” said Belial. “The more of them we tempt...” She then remembered that they were no longer collecting souls. Anyone they gained from her half-formed wish would benefit the new Mortal Sins under Lucifer’s reign.

“We don’t need to,” said Astaroth. She disrobed, leaving only her guitar covering her body. “Belial, you’re very important to me. I just want you to contribute to this apartment if we’re going to keep living in it. There has to be something we can do together.”

Belial thought back to her time in Hell. When Mammon was pregnant, she was being showered with affection by the other Archdemons. Belial had overheard Beelzebub sucking on Mammon’s breasts, and found herself masturbating to the slurping sounds. Belial wanted the archdemons to grow intimate with humans, but being impregnated was a step beyond what she had planned. Mammon’s attachment to the human world was becoming something more than a way for her to draw souls down to Hell. She was almost starting to care about them.

“We’ve abandoned our thrones, but we can start a new Pandemonium here on Earth,” said Belial. “A pair of queens, you and I. We are long-lived, but not immortal. I want to bear your child.”

“I don’t know for sure if it’ll fit, but I’d be glad to knock you up you with my big demon clit,” said Astaroth. She caught herself in embarrassment. She hadn’t meant to rap her desire to impregnate Belial. It sort of came out that way.

“Then let the ceremony begin,” said Belial.

The apartment was lit only by the light of red candles. The magic circle for the archdemons had been drawn on the floor, with Astaroth’s futon placed on top of it. Belial lay down on the bed, spreading open her legs to show Astaroth her hairy pussy. Astaroth noticed that, in the months off from her leading Hell, Belial had grown in hair around her asshole and in her armpits, too. Their apartment had limited air conditioning, so, even after taking a bath, Belial’s body gave off a strong smell that could be noticed all the way from the apartment entrance.

“You’re wet,” said Astaroth. “If I have to wash this futon anymore, our water bill will be high this month.”

“At least take the pillow on the road with you,” said Belial. “It’ll be marked with my scent. Come on, let me rub my magnificent pussy all over it, until the smell seeps in, down to the stuffing.”

“You’re the only woman I know who can cum without touching herself, while thinking of herself,” said Astaroth. “Even Lucifer has to ask someone to lick her.”

“Thank you, I know I’m amazing,” said Belial. “What are you waiting for? My womb has never been more ready. When I’m ovulating, my bosom is even bigger than Mammon’s!”

Astaroth knew that wasn’t true, but it was easier to flatter Belial’s delusions, especially if it would ruin the foreplay. Astaroth approached Belial, and lightly sucked on one of Belial’s nipples, teasing the pink tip until it was fully erect.

“You’re quite good,” said Belial. Astaroth felt a sudden bit of warmth inside her butt. While Belial was groping her ass, she had slipped one finger inside Astaroth’s bum, making her tremble with pleasure. It was more stimulation than she was used to. Astaroth let out a short spray of clear urine, staining Belial’s stomach with her smell.

“Sorry, Lady Belial,” said Astaroth.

“You should be! I should be the one pissing on you!” said Belial. “You’re the only one I’ll allow to mark me, dear Astaroth. Just don’t waste your secretions on my skin. They’re supposed to go inside me.”

“A-as you say, Lady Belial,” said Astaroth, panting from excitement.

In the liquid splattered across her stomach, Astaroth began to trace her demonic seal onto Belial. It was a sign she was making Belial’s body her own, the better to make this extremely rare pregnancy happen. The symbol lit up on Belial’s stomach, her navel directly in the center, with a bright red glow, and faded into her skin.

“I can’t tell where the heat of my womb begins and your seal ends,” said Belial. She reached down and spread apart her labia, revealing the shocking pink interior of her pussy to Astaroth. It wasn’t the first time Astaroth had seen it, but it was the first time she had done so in such an intently sexual manner.

“It’s beautiful,” said Astaroth. “And it really stinks.”

“Thank you,” said Belial. “Don’t forget, I am a fallen angel. My pussy is the highest caliber crafted by the man upstairs. Even looking at it would send a weaker man into an uncontrollable orgasm.”

Astaroth was pretty sure Belial was making most of that up, but gladly lapped at her pussy juices, coating her tongue with Belial’s strong, sticky sweetness. She could feel it sticking to her throat. The more she licked, the more kept drooling out of Belial’s vagina. There was so much she could hardly keep up with it. Astaroth looked down, and noticed Belial’s asshole twitching from excitement.

“I just need to squirt into your pussy,” said Astaroth. “The magic will handle the rest.”

Astaroth rubbed her hard clit against Belial’s. The pair grinded their pussies against each other, a mess of squishy, wet noises coming from between their legs. Astaroth thought she was going to get tangled up in Belial’s pubic hair from the passion of their thrusts. When their lips met, she felt a warmth rising in her womb that she hadn’t felt before. This was better than masturbation for Astaroth. This was what she had wanted from Belial all along.

“You’re quite good at this,” said Belial.

“I have a lot of experience doing it alone,” said Astaroth. “Ergh. Belial. I’m going to cum soon.”

“Then do it!” said Belial.

Belial puckered open her pussy, exposing her pink interior for Astaroth to aim her squirt. Astaroth got up on her knees and spread her own pussy. A hot, bubbling stream of squirt launched from her pink insides, spraying all over Belial’s stomach and pussy. Astaroth fell lips-first onto Belial’s pussy, licking up the mixed squirt of the two of them, and pushing the rest of it inside her roommate.

The seal on Belial’s stomach shone a bright red once again. She could feel the warmth in her womb. Belial stroked Astaroth’s hair as the candles around them blew out one by one, leaving them in the glow of moonlight coming in through the balcony door.

“Did it work?” asked Belial.

“I’ve never done this before,” said Astaroth. “We’ll know soon.”

The next day, Belial insisted on going shopping with Astaroth. It was a difficult task to get Astaroth to leave the house, but it was even more embarrassing when Belial kept asking if they had any baby goods that were “demonic” in style, making everyone wondering what exactly she was up to.


	2. Rosemary's Baby Shower

Belial knew her conception had been successful when she felt a fire in her belly. Three weeks later, she felt the area around her navel burning. Demons could handle extreme temperatures on the outside of their bodies, but the insides were as sensitive as any other being. Compared to the cold air of Cocytus, and indeed, of her apartment, the sensation in her stomach was unlike any Belial had felt before.

“Astaroth!” she said happily. “It’s ours. It’s yours.”

“Wait, that worked?” said Astaroth.

“It’s a miracle of the occult,” said Belial. “This is wonderful. Even if she’s delivered in Hell, she was conceived here on Earth, and shall be the rightful heir of the mortal realm when Judgement Day co-”

Belial ran off to the bathroom, feeling a strong need to vomit. Morning sickness had set in. She still needed to adjust to her pregnancy, and that meant making the surface a more suitable place for a demon would have to be put on hold. Belial recalled that when Mammon was pregnant, she spent most of her time in her own circle of hell, relaxing and getting to know the damned she was watching over, rather than actively harvesting new souls at a quicker pace.

“Hang in there, Belial,” said Astaroth. She cleared her throat, and put her thoughts on the happy occasion into rap.

“Though half her comes from my womb, as a matter of course, she’s gonna be birthed out of yours. Though we’re stranded on Earth, the world may soon see, that we’re gonna be her moms for eternity.”

Belial congratulated Astaroth on her rap, and returned to hanging over the toilet. Gnosis hovered in the closet, watching his mistress slowly regain the color in her face. He had been constructed for battle. While he wished to comfort Belial, this was outside his realm of expertise.

The months went on. Astaroth and Belial continued living on the income from Astaroth’s online performances. She started adding a virtual idol to sing alongside her, trying to prevent her popularity from plummeting too far. All the while, Belial’s stomach continued to swell. Her bosom, already large, became noticeably bigger. Her nipples darkened and her smell began to change. It was a small apartment, so the change was immediately noticeable when Astaroth walked in one evening and saw Belial, legs spread apart, marking the couch with her pregnant aroma.

“What are you doing?” asked Astaroth. “Take a shower. You’re still not stable, and I’ve had a long day.”

“I want to protect this place. That whoever steps in here knows that this room is ours,” said Belial. “It was just the couch. I’ve started doing something called a live chat. It’s the least the former lady of Byrnedale could do to supplement our income.”

“You’re... doing something for me?” said Astaroth. “That’s so unlike you.”

“I’m doing it for both of us. When you look good, I look amazing,” said Belial. “Did you know there are so many men on this planet who find a fertile woman like myself arousing? Their souls would be flocking down to Hell... but at best, they’ll merely head to our apartment.”

Belial’s money allowed Astaroth to pay off her rent for the next year, at least. With that worry off her back, she started becoming curious about Belial’s breasts. She was nearly to the point in her pregnancy where they would start lactating. Astaroth knew that demonic breast milk had different properties compared to an ordinary human’s. Mammon had been selling hers to assist in raising her children, and blended it into her potions. She wondered what effects Belial’s would have.

“Have your nipples been sore lately?” asked Astaroth.

“Gnosis’ hands are far too rough on my chest,” said Belial. “I need a gentle touch to stop the aching in my breasts. Perhaps your mouth would do, Astaroth.”

“You should’ve told me sooner,” said Astaroth.

“But the men on my live chat want to see it flow from my nipples,” said Belial. “I can’t deny the humans their basest desires.”

“Before you focus on their desires, remember your lover,” said Astaroth. “I own this apartment, I pay the rent, I took you in out of the kindness of my heart, you’re bearing my child. Don’t forget that.”

“How could I?” said Belial. “I love you, Astaroth.”

Astaroth’s lips sucked on Belial’s darkened nipples, rolling her tongue against the tips until milk began to spurt from her nipples. Astaroth filled her mouth with the sticky sweet liquid, some of it rolling down her chin, and swallowed it in one gulp. Belial’s breasts couldn’t produce as much in one sitting as Mammon’s. It was only enough for one or two people. And Astaroth was fine with that. Until their child was born, she would take all of Belial’s milk for herself.

“Is this what it feels like? To have someone at your breast?” asked Belial. “It’s so good I feel like I’m going to cum.”

Astaroth took her mouth off Belial’s breast, moving onto her other one. “Belial, when you’re done, could you suck my nipples too? I was thinking I’d use some magic to induce lactation so we can both feed our daughter. If you’re ever out of the house.”

“That’s my favorite subordinate... I mean, lover,” said Belial. “There’s no one in this world who can suck like I can. I got into the Byrnedale house by sexually pleasing the young master, enough that he asked me to marry him. And to think he was supposed to be engaged to the young lady of another house.”

Astaroth pulled down her top, exposing her breasts. As Belial lowered her head onto Astaroth’s pink nipples, she replied. “The house fell apart because they found out you were having an affair with me. I told you to be honest about these things. I wanted to learn classical music, but that became out of the question.”

“It was worth it. All to get back at Lucifer,” said Belial.

“That worked out well for you,” said Astaroth.

Astaroth hoped that she would begin to lactate before their baby arrived. Belial was getting comments around town from the local shopkeepers who were aware of her pregnancy, but not her demonic nature. Belial and Astaroth talked about baby names, with Belial strongly advocating for Rosemary. Her choice did not win out.

Shortly before her trip to Hell, Belial announced a baby shower at her apartment. Astaroth wondered who would even be coming. Their apartment was too small to hold very many people. Most of the Sins didn’t care for Belial, and it was unlikely many of the neighbors would either. They kept to themselves, and Astaroth preferred it that way.

Belphegor was the first to arrive. She made herself comfortable on the couch, playing a game and waiting for the other guests to arrive. Astaroth looked at the meager selection of convenience store food and drink she had picked up for the party. As Belphegor used her tail to pour herself a cup of soda, she informed Astaroth for the first time that more guests would be coming.

“One of my gaming buddies is showing up. I said there was free food,” said Belphegor. “Also one of the Lively Virtues who doesn’t hate you is coming over, too. Your apartment’s big enough, right?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Astaroth.

There came another knocking at the door. Sandalphon and Sariel, two of the Lively Virtues, stopped by. Sandalphon collapsed her gadgets down to a compact form, leaving them by the door with her shoes. Sandalphon’s head became caught in Sariel’s massive breasts. She rubbed her head back and forth, trying to escape until Sariel grabbed the sides of her breasts, releasing the angel from her grip.

“I heard there was food,” said Sandalphon.

“Now where’s the mother-to-be?” asked Sariel. She looked down, and noticed Belial’s engorged stomach. “Who’s the father?”

Astaroth looked up. “It’s me, Lady Sariel.”

“Fabulous!” said Sariel. “Isn’t it wonderful, that angels and demons can procreate with each other freely? I’m so happy for the two of you. I asked Mammon if she wanted to come, but she has to take care of her own children.”

“That’s for the best,” said Belphegor. “Phon, link up with me. I think we can slay this dragon if we work together.”

“Coming!” said Sandalphon, pulling out her own game system.

Sariel removed her ornate armor, leaving her in only a pair of golden underwear as she lounged around the apartment. Her massive bust and heterochromatic eyes had made her one of Belial’s best friends and closest rivals during their days in Heaven. However, Sariel was a model angel who would do anything to please their boss, while Belial was always about skirting rules if it meant bringing in bigger numbers of believers.

“I’m very happy for you,” said Sariel. “I’ll admit, there is still much I don’t know about Hell, but from what I understand, you also work for Him?”

“Formally, but after Michael’s failed attempt at a rebellion, it’s every angel or demon for themselves,” said Astaroth. “Taking in all the worst people from Earth, you eventually lose the motivation to work.”

“I think that’s just you, Asta,” said Belphegor. “I’ve never had the motivation to work. Phon, you’re supposed to roll!”

“Got it!” said Sandalphon, going hard on the buttons.

Sariel and Sandalphon had come with gifts. Sariel’s was a pair of maternity underwear. “We have the same size,” she said. There were half a dozen in the pack, both practical and sexy variants. “Aren’t they fabulous?”

Sandalphon’s gift was a pair of breast pumps that she had invented, designed to suck out all the milk in a breast in record time. She said they had been enhanced with angelic magic, but when she had tested them on Sariel, it only had lead to Sariel having an intense orgasm, and actually induced lactation in her momentarily.

Belphegor’s gift was the strangest. It was a bonsai tree covered in tiny pinecones, each of them screaming in barely audible voices. Astaroth tried to get close, but was repelled by the strange bloody scent coming from the tree. Belial recognized it, and asked Belphegor where she had found it.

“It’s from the forest of suicides,” said Belphegor. “I thought this was a traditional hell housewarming gift. Lucy’s changed some of the rules of hell since she took over. The tree doesn’t hold the souls of people who commit suicide, but of people who push others towards it. She thought it was a more fitting punishment for a modern hell.”

“That’s... er...” said Astaroth. “Really thoughtful?”

“We’ll just put it outside,” said Belial. “Thank you for the gift, Sloth.”

“I’m heading back to the surface,” said Belphegor. “One of the humans I tempted just paid off in a big way. He wrote a book in the laziest way imaginable, and now they’re making it into a movie. I’m so proud I got his soul by doing nothing. Phon, keep fighting this monster for me.”

“Understood,” said Sandalphon.

Sariel was the only one left. If Sandalphon got too far out of Belphegor’s way, their connection would be severed, so she quickly followed behind. Sariel looked at Belial, and offered her words of advice befitting her nature.

“We won’t tell His Highness about your child, but if they’re going to be a citizen of Earth, raise them with love. Someday, she’ll catch up to your age and stop. She may be a demon that the humans like to prophesize about, but she’s your daughter,” said Sariel. “I wish you all the best.”

“Before you go,” said Belial. “While it’s foolish of me to think I need any luck, may I lick your nipples for a blessing before you depart?”

“They’re all yours,” said Sariel, lifting up her breasts with her hands.

Belial ran her tongue across Sariel’s nipples. Her areolae were large and her breasts hefty. Belial let her head slide in between Sariel’s cleavage, embracing the warmth of the angel’s chest. She sucked on Sariel’s nipples, stiffening them until Sariel looked like she was about to cum. Sariel stopped just short of orgasm, and began dressing up. She didn’t bother cleaning the saliva off her nipples. It would be dry by the time she made it back to Heaven.

“Fabulous,” she said. “See you later, you two.”

Astaroth, tired from their small apartment being filled with guests, rested her head against Belial’s stomach. She could hear the baby kicking inside. It made her happy. She fell asleep with her head on Belial’s stomach as Belial stroked her horns.


	3. To Hell and Back Again

Eight months had passed. Though Belial needed an invitation to enter the inner chambers of Pandemonium, she was allowed to roam through the circles of Hell at her leisure. Belphegor sent them an invite, but it didn’t arrive until Belial was approaching her due date. After a long phone call, Astaroth found out that Bel had simply forgotten to send it, preferring to spend her time doing other things.

The halls of Pandemonium had been redecorated since the last time they were here. The massive, towering statues of Astaroth and Belial had been melted down and replaced with new, equally towering tributes to the new rulers. Leviathan had taken up residence in what was once Astaroth’s room, and Belial’s chamber was occupied by Lucifer. There were now lesser demons flying about with schedules and plans for invading the surface. Lucifer was a respected leader. She ruled through honey rather than vinegar.

Belphegor welcomed her friends to her chamber. It was a large bed covered wall to wall with various video games. The room was dimly lit, which forced Belial to turn on the swinging, magical lamp overhead. Belphegor welcomed the parents-to-be into her chamber, using her tail to pull over some pillows for them to sit on.

“That’s a nice looking outie,” said Belphegor. “I wish I could do that, but it’s too much work.”

“You pillow princess!” said Belial. “Don’t you realize who you’re dealing with? The future ruler of a new Hell on Earth is gestating in my womb!”

“I dunno. I just hope she gets more from Asta than you,” said Belphegor. “Asta, good job on making a baby.”

“Thank you,” said Astaroth.

They left Belphegor’s chamber. Astaroth went to visit Mammon and Asmodeus. Beelzebub had prepared a feast for them. Mammon was curious about Belial’s pregnancy, while the other two simply enjoyed the gossip. Astaroth bade farewell to Belial, who had come here for another purpose.

She stepped into Lucifer’s chamber. It was a simple throne room, adorned with a giant statue and a giant portrait of Lucifer herself. She sat upon the throne she had claimed from Belial, with Leviathan sitting beside her on a smaller chair, and welcomed her into the starkly lit chamber.

“Haha, Belial is all belly!” said Leviathan, laughing. Whether it was out of jealousy or amusement at Belial’s lowered mobility, even Leviathan herself did not know. “I bet you feel sore all over.”

“I am long past that. My amazing body stabilized rather quickly,” said Belial. “Pride, inheritor of my throne, I have...” she looked like she would physically recoil from what she was about to say. “Come to ask a favor from you.”

“Psh,” said Lucifer, idling on her throne. “Satanael, you’re aware that I won’t grant favors to anyone except Maria without expecting payment in return. What requires my services, that cannot be granted on Earth?”

“The only hospital near our apartment employs Metatron. I don’t want to alert the Lively Virtues to our presence, not after what I did to Michael. Little Amy should be delivered in a safe environment. I wish to use Limbo on my due date.”

“Nana used to love that place,” said Lucifer. “I’d be remiss to not do one favor for those who allowed Leviathan and I to achieve our true potential. It’s better than using the rivers of Acheron. You have my permission.”

“Amy?” asked Leviathan.

“It’s a wonderful demonic name,” said Belial. “Astaroth chose it.”

Leviathan momentarily retreated. As Belial left Lucifer’s chamber, she felt Leviathan staring her down with the intense glare of all the demons along the banks of the river of blood. Leviathan grabbed Belial’s shoulder, and began massaging Belial’s massive bosom.

“Are you lactating?” she asked.

“Y-yes,” said Belial.

“Mammon won’t let me drink her milk, and my dear Lucifer won’t let me knock her up! She won’t knock me up either. I’m not doing it for the milk, but that’s a big part of it. Let me suck your boobs, or else,” said Leviathan.

Leviathan’s threats were generally ineffective, but Belial felt she had to oblige. Her milk was better than Lucifer’s, she was certain of that. Astaroth was visiting with the other demons, and had already been drinking her milk all the time back at home. Letting Leviathan have a little suckle wouldn’t be a problem.

Belial dropped her armor to the ground, standing before Leviathan in only her gloves and boots. The only sign of the eternal cold of Pandemonium was her nipples standing on end. Even in this temperature, her breast milk wouldn’t freeze. Leviathan latched onto her nipple, and started sucking hard. Belial was unprepared for just how rough she was being, her other hand digging into and kneading her free breast with little regard for delicacy.

“Is this what you’re like with Pride?” asked Belial.

“Shaup an let me drink your milk,” said Leviathan, pulling squirt after squirt of Belial’s breast milk into her mouth. Leviathan took a large gulp, wiping off what had fallen onto her lips with her sleeve. “It tastes like it’s halfway to being cheese. What is this flavor?”

“It’s my flavor, and I’ll have you no there is no other like it,” said Belial. “It’s no wonder Pride doesn’t want to lay with you. I knew Lucifer when she was in heaven, and she’s a woman who prefers a gentle touch.”

“Levi doesn’t want a gentle touch. She wants it rough. To make dear Lucifer her own,” said Leviathan.

“I fear there is nothing I can teach you,” said Belial. “Maybe in a few centuries more, Lucifer will accept your touch.”

There was only one place left for Belial to stop. Satan’s war room. It was an armory lined with weapons from across history, and a set of weights for working out. It was a cross between a gymnasium and a training room, with a door leading out to the wide open fields of Cocytus where Satan could practice her fighting skills.

“Belial,” said Satan. “Whoa, you’ve gotten huge.”

“You’re looking rather toned yourself,” said Belial.

“If the kid wants to learn how to defend herself, Auntie Satan’s school is always open,” said Satan. “As long as she learns how to use her powers correctly. We may not be working for Monad anymore, but our goal is to round up all the humans who are being sinners.”

“I thought we encouraged them,” said Belial.

“Honestly, these days, we don’t need to. They can convince themselves,” said Satan. “That’s why Paradise is filling up much slower than it used to. I don’t hate those good people. They’re the ones who keep us in business, by calling out the bad ones. What I hate is the Lively Virtues trying to convince bad people that they can hang with the good ones. Throws the whole system off.”

“Do you still think of me as a friend?” asked Belial.

“We were only ever an acquaintance,” said Satan. “But if you’re having a kid, I want you to be there for them. Anger’s a powerful thing. It oughta be channeled towards a world where people aren’t afraid to live.”

“Thank you for the advice,” said Belial.

She left Satan’s room, her nipples still dripping with milk. She covered herself up and waited for Astaroth to leave the meal she had been enjoying. Her due date was close, and she knew that the amount of money they would need to spend on Earth was going to shoot up considerably once she gave birth.

The date had arrived. June 16th. Belial was cuddling up with Gnosis on the couch, treating her armor like a strange, metallic family dog. Astaroth was on the balcony practicing her guitar. A regular summer afternoon in Japan, far away from the screams of the damned in Hell.

That’s when Belial felt like her water was close to breaking. She called in Astaroth, and asked her to send them down to Limbo as planned. Astaroth nodded, knowing what to do, and played a note on her guitar. A demonic magic circle materialized at her feet, sending Belial and Astaroth, hand in hand, to Limbo.

The Asphodel Meadows of Limbo, and much of hell itself, were, in truth, part of a complex sharing agreement between the Greek gods and the Goetic demons who had since created Hell. With the amount of people worshipping the Greek gods diminishing, they agreed to share some of their land with the new rulers. They were surprised at how much crueler the place had become. Yet there was one place in Hell that was rather welcoming, and it was where Belial had chosen.

The First Circle of Hell, known as the Asphodel Meadows, was where philosophers and other wise men spent their afterlife. They could converse with visitors without sounding of eternal pain. Even Charon, perverted boatman he was, respected this place. None of the Seven Mortal Sins ruled it. It was a place that could rule itself, and did. It was little wonder that Belial had chosen this vast, empty expanse of fields to deliver hers and Astaroth’s child to the world.

On their way in, they found Belphegor. She had been planning to spend the day in her room, but she had to be there for Astaroth on her important day. That didn’t stop her from playing a video game and barely making eye contact with them. She waved with her tail, welcoming her friends to Hell once again.

“Hey, Asta, you,” said Belphegor. “If you see five kids running around in weird masks, don’t talk to them.”

“It’s not as though I was going to, Sloth,” said Belial. “I’m...” she grunted. “Going into labor.”

One more member of the Sins had come to visit them. Satan stood near the boat dock of the fields, keeping an eye on the souls. There were many in Hell who still held a grudge towards Belial for what she tried to do just over a year ago. In Hell, a year isn’t that long. While, as souls, they could do little to harm her, a new mother should not have to deal with this sort of criticism.

“Who’s the midwife?” asked Astaroth. “Do we have the soul of a midwife around here?”

There came a fall of owl feathers from the skies of Limbo. Lucifer had put in a word with someone who she loved and hated. Someone she didn’t want to meet again, even after becoming ruler of Hell, and the reason why she was in Hell in the first place. She had been there when the first experimental specimens gave birth, and knew how to handle it with demons.

“Lilith,” said Astaroth. “The first demon.”

She and her husband Samael were mostly in charge of watching the Vestibule when they weren’t on Earth. Lucifer didn’t want to manage that place, and had left it up to her once she made her way down to Hell. Lilith, wearing a dress that looked like a cape of feathers, approached the couple.

“What kind of devil lady are you?” asked Belial.

“Let’s not go getting our demonic mythology confused, my dear,” said Lilith. “You’re the one who needs my services. Look at you, trying to push out a little baby through your legs. This could take hours.”

“I thought we didn’t owe Lucifer anything. I’m gonna have to walk Cerberus or do a solo concert for the giants... who knows what Lady Lucifer will ask of me?” said Astaroth, muttering to herself under her breath.

“Don’t think I’ve been dormant these past millennia,” said Lilith. “One of my greatest creations was The Swamp Witch. The only thing that stopped her turned out to be the loss of her swamp. Who knew? Make yourself comfortable, Belial. I’m your midwife now.”

Lilith monitored Belial, instructing her own how to breathe. Belial strained against herself, pushing out the demonic baby born of her and Astaroth. It was all Astaroth could do to chant a phrase that she had learned long ago, a good luck charm for tough times in Hell. She placed her hands together and chanted it intensely, almost turning it into a song.

“Pape Satan, pape Satan aleppe!” said Astaroth, chanting the phrase over and over. She wanted Belial to be happy. To be able to live without her angelic wings, without her demonic family name or throne, to live with only her and be happy. There had to be something on Earth she could do. Once they were done with this, they would figure it out. Belial had given her so much. Now it was her turn to return the favor. “Pape Satan, pape Satan aleppe!”

Hours passed. In time, their daughter was born. It had been messy. The Asphodel meadow would clean itself up, returning the nutrients to nature that had come from Belial’s body. Amy was cleaned up, and offered to her moms. She was small, with glossy pinkish hair and a tiny spot on her head where ram-like horns would eventually form.

“Amy, the first Demon Lord of Earth,” said Belial. “She’ll grow up to be a fine local deity some day. Until then, she’s our daughter.”

Astaroth didn’t understand why Amy looked so human compared to Mammon’s ragdoll children. Perhaps it was something to do with the union of demons. Or perhaps it was their being sent to Earth. Whatever it was, she looked down at the little girl who had her mother’s eyes, and wondered what the future held.

“Astaroth,” said Belial. “When she’s old enough, do you want to take her to Mount Purgatory? It’s the closest place to here. We could have a nice day in the park, and I could introduce her to all of mother’s old friends. If they’ve forgiven me, still.”

“That’s... unusually generous of you,” said Astaroth. “Amy, your moms are going to make you the best demon on Earth.”

A philosopher looked over Astaroth’s shoulder, and spoke in the slightly distant voice of a soul. “Congratulations, both of you. But if you could clear the way, please? Belphegor’s children are causing a ruckus, and we need some help.”

Astaroth strapped her guitar over her shoulder, and walked towards one of the trees in the seemingly endless green field. “Amy, Asta-mama will be right back.”

Amy let out a cute sound. Before long, she would be heading home to Earth, in a tiny apartment in Japan where she would grow up with her moms. Former Mortal Sins who were living the kind of life they wanted.


End file.
